The Case of the Vanishing Ring
by Dark-Yukari
Summary: It started out as an ordinary mission...untill they found out they'd been transported to a world straight out of a Sherlock Holmes story! With John, Ronan, and Teyla captured it's up to Rodney and Carson to save them with help from Holmes and Watson!HW RC


Dark: Hello! And welcome to another story of mine! This is one that I've wanted to write for awhile, and I'm still working on it. However, I do hope that you will enjoy this fic and not burn me _too _badly. On that note, I must warn you that there is SLASH! Not that much in the beginning, and nothing major or explicit, but as the story continues there will be more and it will increase as we go along. If you don't like slash, TURN BACK NOW! Otherwise sit down, pour a cup of tea, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stargate Atlantis _or _Sherlock Holmes. I just take the characters and play with them, making them do my will.  
McKay: Save me! Please! I can't go on!  
Beckett: Aye, it's terrible!  
McKay: -glares- That's not what you said last night!  
Beckett: Uh…I didn't mean THAT was terrible……I meant that the way we're used is terrible. How could I think THAT was terrible?  
McKay: I dunno.  
Dark: Would you two stop whining? You don't see Holmes and Watson complaining!  
McKay: That's because you locked them in a closet.  
Dark: -stares- Your point?  
Beckett: sigh It's no use, Rodney. We're just gonna have to live with it. She'll get bored with us eventually and move on to some other poor blokes.  
Dark: -threatingly- You know in this story _I _control what you do or say, and what happens to you.  
Beckett: -scared- I'll just….uh……shut up now.  
Dark: Good. And now, on with the story!

"Alright, you have clearance to go on the mission. Be ready to go in an hour. Dismissed," Weir stated to conclude the mission briefing. Everyone got up to leave.

_ Thank God that's over,_ thought Rodney as he got up and stretched. He had to leave some very specific instructions with Radeck to make sure the lab didn't explode while he was away. Rodney gathered his papers and stood to leave, but something caught his eye. _Oh no, he's _still _reading that thing?_mused Rodney as he watched Carson continue to read the book he'd been reading through the _whole_ briefing. At first, Rodney thought he had been completely absorbed in the book, as did Weir and everyone else. When she asked Carson to give his opinion on something she had said he stated his thoughts on the information that had been presented thus far, without his eyes ever leaving the book. Everyone had been surprised and after a few more times trying to catch Carson off guard, they decided that he was paying attention and went through the rest of the briefing without concerning themselves with him. Now, the briefing was over, and he was _still_ reading.

_ Did he even hear Weir dismiss us? Better go bring the doctor back from fantasy land._ Rodney stood in front of Carson, just watching him, timing how long it would take Carson to notice that he was there. "Yes, Rodney?" _Three seconds_, Rodney noted. "You do know the briefing is over, right?" "Yes, Rodney." "And that we only have an hour until we leave?" "Yes, Rodney." "So shouldn't you be-oh, I don't know-maybe getting ready," asked Rodney, his voice taking a slight edge to it.

"I don't take as long as you do," replied Carson as he turned the page and continued reading. "It doesn't matter; you should stop reading and get-wait a second! What do you mean, 'not as long as me'?"

Carson smiled. "Exactly what I said." "Oh, so I take a long time. Is that what you're saying," Rodney said, his voice getting slightly higher and taking more of an edge to it. "Your words, not mine," replied the Scott; his eyes never leaving the book. "Well let me tell you something, Mr. I-can-read-and-still-carry-on-a-conversation-at-the-same-time; I happen to be one of the most important people on this base, having intimate knowledge on new technology brought through the gate AND on Atlantis itself, so I have to make sure Zelenka and all the other dunderheads don't go and BLOW SOMETHING UP," Rodney replied, now shouting. "Rodney, shut up. You're causing a scene," Carson calmly replied, turning the page once more.

Rodney clenched his fists. _God, if he didn't have access to needles _and _wasn't so hot, I'd throttle him,_thought Rodney as he glared at the doctor. _I'll teach _you _not to insult ME._ Rodney quickly grabbed the book out of Carson's unsuspecting hands. "Hey! What the bloody hell do ya think you're doin," exclaimed Carson as he reached for the book. "Why are you reading this anyway? There are much better books out there," Rodney stated as he thumbed through the book. "It happens to be my favorite series," Carson replied matter-of-factly. _Ah, his favorite series. This could be fun._ Rodney grinned evilly.

"Series?! You mean you have _other _books?" "Yes, Rodney. I have one other book which is its brother, as you could have figured out by looking as the cover," Carson replied, slightly annoyed. He really wanted to get his book back, have Rodney shut up, and be left alone for awhile. As much as he considered Rodney his friend, he could be bloody annoying when he wanted to be, which was 80 percent of the time. Rodney glanced at the cover. "Ah, so you have the second volume?" "Aye, Rodney, I do." Carson wanted to ask for his book back, but deduced that Rodney would keep it for that much longer if he did.

"I would expect better from you, Carson." "And what's wrong with Sherlock Holmes," replied Carson with an edge to his voice. Rodney quickly smirked. "Well, first of all I don't believe he was right with his methods every single time, or that his methods were always plausible." "Oh really? And just why is that?" "I will admit, he was a great logician and some of his methods were brilliant, but for him to be right _every single time?_ I don't think that's possible for anyone." "Even you," Carson asked with amusement in his voice. "Well, I mean-uh… I'm an exception," stuttered Rodney, slightly blushing and avoiding eyes contact. Carson smiled while rolling his eyes. Rodney glared at Carson's amused expression. "Well, at least Watson and I are men," Rodney spat. Carson stopped smiling. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean exactly," Carson said in a quiet, calm tone.

_ Oh shit,_ thought Rodney, _he has that "I'm-going-to-speak-in-a-calm-manner-but-you-can-tell-by-my-eyes-that-I-am-pissed-and-hurt-and-I'll-do-something-to-you-so-evil-you'll-never-repeat-the-mistake-again"._ However, Rodney was in too deep to back out now, so he continued. "At least Watson married. And, I had that date with Sarah! And then there was that whole Carter thing-."

"And if I remember correctly you only had 2 more dates with her until the two of you decided to end it AND there was nothing between you and Col. Carter. In fact, she hated your guts, I believe, and still doesn't like you all that much." "Well-uh-uh-I-uh… at least Watson married and got around! Holmes never did." "So what are you implying," asked Carson, his voice calm and steady.

"Wh-what do you think I'm implying," Rodney said shakily, backing up slightly. Carson rose out of his chair, slowly advancing toward Rodney who continued to back up. "How do you know he wasn't asexual?" "Uh…" Rodney had no reply. Carson was still advancing when Rodney's back hit the wall. Carson got within inches of Rodney's face. "Are you looking down on him just because he might be interested in blokes?" Rodney couldn't think of a response to that; he couldn't think at all. All he knew was that if he moved his face forward slightly he could taste Carson's lips.

That thought, however, sent something akin to cold water throughout his body. He had to get out of this position, fast. He looked into Carson's eyes. _Is that…no, it can't be. No way!_ Carson backed away, taking his book out of Rodney's hand. "We have 45 minutes until we leave, Rodney." Then Carson left, reading his book.

_ Shit! I probably just lost one of my few and only friends here. But, I wonder. Is what I saw in his eyes…? No way, Rodney, snap out of it! He was just sticking up for his hero; simple case of hero worship. Insult the hero, or imply something bad about him and the worshiper will naturally be upset and do everything in their power to maintain the hero's upstanding character. Ok, c'mon. Back to the lab to make sure it doesn't get blown up._

A/N: Well, what do you think? It's my first attempt at a long, plot filled fanfic and I wanna know what you all think. So if you could just hit that little purple button down there to "send review" I would greatly appreciate it. Tune in for the next chapter! It gets better, I promise!


End file.
